Menguap
by zackiv
Summary: Katanya, jika dua orang yang menguap secara bersamaan, tandanya orang itu sedang jatuh cinta. [ KageHina ]


**Haikyu/ハイキュー (c) Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Menguap<strong>_

_**an KageHina fanfiction by zackiv**_

_**Friendship - Romance**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Katanya, jika dua orang yang menguap secara bersamaan, tandanya orang itu sedang jatuh cinta. Huh, Kageyama hanya mencibir tak peduli. Jangan bercanda—hanya orang konyol yang masih percaya dengan mitos aneh yang belum tentu benar.

Kageyama hanya melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya, bukan bercermin pada ramalan, zodiak atau kartu tarot yang kebenarannya saja masih diragukan. Ayolah—memangnya ada hubungannya seseorang yang menguap itu jatuh cinta? Mengantuk—iya.

Seseorang, ingatkan Kageyama untuk memberikan kritikan pedas pada penyiar radio pagi ini yang membuatnya muak.

Jika bicara tentang jatuh cinta, Kageyama hanya memutar mata, bosan dan tak peduli. Tentu saja, Ia sendiri belum pernah merasakannya. Apa itu berdebar-debar saat bersinggungan dengan orang yang disukai, apa itu merasa malu dan canggung saat bertemu dalam momen yang sama, atau saat pandangan matamu hanya untuk satu orang yang berhasil merebut hatimu.

Semua itu belum Kageyama rasakan—dan untuk saat ini, Ia belum ingin. Karena karirnya sebagai atlet dan murid jauh lebih penting dari sekedar lima huruf yang artinya jutaan frasa yang mengandung sinonim yang saling berkaitan.

_Please,_ Kageyama benar-benar tidak ingin merepotkan diri berbicara tentang cinta.

Dan di sinilah Ia sekarang, mendengarkan guru berbicara tentang sejarah Jepang yang deskripsinya setebal kamus. Kageyama bilang itu hanya dongengan yang sering dibacakan ibunya saat kecil. Hah, membosankan. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling, tampaknya bukan hanya dirinya yang bosan, hampir seisi kelas berwajah masam. Bahkan Kageyama bisa melihat seorang murid yang sudah tertidur nyenyak di pojok belakang. _Ya, Tuhan, anak itu tertidur dengan pulasnya di tengah pelajaran._

Tiba-tiba saja Ia menguap, suasana yang sangat mendukung sebenarnya. Tunggu, Ia menguap? Tolonglah, jangan ingatkan Kageyama tentang siaran kurang bermutu tadi. Ia menguap karena rasa kantuk, oke.

Mata kelabunya tidak sengaja melihat orang yang berada di seberang tengah melakukan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Menguap. Dan orang itu adalah Hinata Shoyo—yang mengaku titisan Raksasa Kecil Karasuno.

Itu kebetulan, oke. Wajar saja jika ada yang menguap, salahkan pelajarannya yang membuat rasa kantuk menyerang. Penasaran, Kageyama mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa saja yang menguap di kelas ini—dan oh, Tuhan, hanya dirinya dan si pendek itu.

Sekali lagi Kageyama tekankan, itu hanya kebetulan.

_Fokus, Kageyama, fokus. Waktu yang salah jika kau memikirkan hal-hal _absurd_ di tengah pelajaran._

Sial. Kenapa daritadi Ia melihat ke arah Hinata, sih. Dia itu pendek dan cerewet, tidak lebih dari seorang murid yang hiperaktif. Dan kenapa jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat lebih kencang dari biasanya. Tidak, mungkin karena pengaruh Ia melewatkan sarapan paginya. Ya, itu alasan yang konkrit.

Ah, apa-apaan ini. Hinata melihat ke arahnya dengan senyuman lima jari. Kageyama memalingkan wajah, enggan. Ia menguap lagi. Dan Kageyama tidak ingin melihat sekeliling hanya untuk memastikan yang menguap bukan hanya dirinya.

"Hoaamm…,"

Suara erangan kantuk terdengar dari seberang, tepatnya meja Hinata. Kageyama tetap tak ingin melihat. Semua orang bebas menguap—pikirnya positif.

Kageyama menguap lagi, ini ketiga kalinya.

"Hoaamm…,"

Cukup! Apa kebetulan bisa datang sampai tiga kali?

Kageyama melihat ke arah Hinata, begitu juga Hinata yang tidak sengaja melihat Kageyama. Dua mata beda warna bertemu, dan keduanya memalingkan wajah.

"Apa yang kaulihat, bodoh?" bisik Kageyama dengan mata tajam seperti biasa—jangan lupakan alis yang menukik lurus.

"Kau duluan yang melihatku," ujar Hinata dengan alasan yang sebenarnya alibi untuk mempertahankan harga diri. _What?_

Kageyama mendecih. "Percaya dirimu terlalu tinggi, ada hal lain yang bisa kulihat selain wajah bodohmu," dusta kageyama.

"Begitu juga aku, _ou-sama_," ujar Hinata sengit.

* * *

><p>30 menit terlewati.<p>

Kageyama sibuk meyakinkan diri jika semua kejadian tadi hanya kebetulan. Jatuh cinta ditambah menguap sama dengan lelucon.

Sementara Hinata enggan untuk melihat lagi ke arah Kageyama. Siaran radio yang Ia dengar pagi tadi pasti hanya karangan yang entah disebut beruntung atau malah membawa sial bisa terjadi di ruangan ini.

Intinya, kedua orang yang sedang kebingungan itu ternyata adalah korban siaran radio. Dan keduanya mulai menuntut pertanggungjawaban atas siaran yang telah membuyarkan konsentrasinya saat belajar.

_Tidak mungkin, hanya karena menguap aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada si pendek dan cerewet itu. Tidak mungkin, Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin._

_Ini pasti bercanda, aku menguap karena mengantuk, bukan jatuh cinta dengan ou-sama yang selalu meneriakiku. Ini tidak lucu. Tidak lucu. Tidak lucu._

'_Sial! Aku jatuh cinta padanya,'_ batin mereka berdua bersamaan.

Masihkah kalian menyalahkan kebenaran siaran tadi? Masihkah kalian menuntut pertanggungjawaban? Oh, kalian salah besar.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Iya, ini pendek, saya tahu. Iya, Ini ngga jelas, saya mengakuinya. Intinya, saya hanya fangirlingan dengan menggunakan KageHina sebagai korban ngehehe … /lalu menghilang.


End file.
